Flippy Is On A Date, Again?
by Crusader1080
Summary: Sequel to Flippy Is On A Date. This time, Flippy and Flaky are in the park until Flippy flips out again. Please R


Flippy Is In A Date, Again?

Disclaimer

I do not own Happy Tree Friends. HTF is copyrighted to Mondo Media.

Flippy Is In A Date, Again?

And yes, the deaths at the prequel is rested

It was a few weeks after the incident at the restaurant; Flippy tried a lot of ways to counteract his evil side but failed. One day, as he tried to mediate, he heard a knocking at the door. Flippy walked out from his room and opened the door and it was Flaky.

Flaky: Hi, Flippy.

Flippy (Surprised): Hi, Flaky. What brings you here?

Flaky: Don't you forget about the day at the park?

Flippy thought for a moment and remembered that Flaky asked him to take her to the park for a romantic walk.

Flippy: OK.

Then his evil side showed up in his mind, again.

E. Flippy (Angry): Look at you, falling in love so easily!

Flippy: Get a life!

E. Flippy (Pissed off): What!!

E. Flippy attacked his counterpart that almost made Flippy 'flipped out'.

Flaky: What happened?

Flippy (Snapped back to his old self): Nothing…..nothing……

They reached the park and saw a lot of Tree Friends were already there, Toothy and Cuddles were flying their kites, Lumpy was selling hot dogs, The Mole was picking up flowers with his stick and Pop and Cub were playing a Frisbee. Flippy and Flaky walked a few rounds at the park and settled down at the bench at the edge of a small hill.

Flaky: It is nice?

Flippy (Blushed): Yes….

Flippy slowly inched his hands toward Flaky's, he was anxious. Just before Flippy can hold Flaky's hands, Flippy saw Sniffles and Russell were playing with their paintball gun with red pallets. Russell took the most hits and all over his cyan body was been dyed with red paint that made Flippy 'flipped out'.

E. Flippy: Flaky, what if you stand up and walked five paces backward.

Flaky: OK.

As she began to walk backwards, she fell down of the hill, just like E. Flippy predicted it will. He began to laugh manically.

Flippy: You almost killed Flaky!

E. Flippy: I must get rid of her first so that she won't snap me back to normal.

E. Flippy approached Disco Bear who was showing off his new dance moves to Petunia and Giggles but they were not interested.

E. Flippy: Let me try.

Disco Bear: Sure, whatever!

E. Flippy began to dance with his military dance he learned a few years ago and all of the sudden, Petunia and Giggles were stabbed by E. Flippy's knifes that shot out from his hands.

Disco Bear: You killed my girls!

E. Flippy: You are going to die too.

E. Flippy took the bee hive from the tree above and shoved it in Disco Bear's head, he began to scream in pain as the bees began to sting him, and he tripped on a rock and fell down, killing him as he landed on a stake.

E. Flippy saw Cuddles and Toothy were playing their kites and approached them.

Cuddles: Flippy, what are you doing here?

E. Flippy: Want a trip to heaven?

Cuddles and Toothy: What?

E. Flippy snatched their kite strings and tried around their arms. A strong burst of wind blew them high up in the sky. Cuddles and Toothy screamed as they were getting higher and higher.

Cuddles: What should we do?

Toothy: We had to navigate our way down, somehow.

Cuddles: Look out!

An Airbus A380 flew pass them, the engine had sucked Toothy and Cuddles into it, their bodies stuck on the blade of the Airbus and created a flame out to the engine.

Pilot: What is going on?

First Officer: I don't know, maybe something is been sucked into the engine.

Flight Engineer: Engine 2 and 3 are flamed out.

Pilot: What?!

Cuddles and Toothy's remains was blocking the fuel flow of the airbus and caused all of the engines to flame out and it fell from the sky and created a huge fireball down at the plains below.

Sniffles (After seeing the fireball): What is that?

Russell (Afraid): It is Flippy!

Russell managed to escape but Sniffles isn't, he was caught by E. Flippy.

E. Flippy: You like to eat ants?

Sniffles: Yes?

E. Flippy: Here you go!

E. Flippy shoved Sniffles's head into the ant hole and forced his tongue into the ant family's house. Sniffles realized that E. Flippy was helping to have an ant feast until the ants pour highly concentrated hydrochloride acid on his tongue that brunt right through his tongue. Sniffles screamed in pain and tried to break E. Flippy's grip but he was still pinned on the ant hole. The ants fired nail using a nail gun to hold his tongue and the mother ant took use a cheese cutter to trim his tongue to size. E. Flippy put the end to this by stabbing Sniffles in the heart with his knife and threw Sniffles's heart back to the ant family, crushed them all.

Russell in the other hand was running in circles, yelling Flippy is coming and everyone was also running around in circles. E. Flippy caught Russell.

E. Flippy: You are running my killing spree.

E. Flippy sliced Russell's hook with his knife and implanted the hook at his eyes. Russell began to panic until he was been killed by falling into Lumpy's hot dog vendor. Russell was dead due to the hot water of the hot dog cart and Lumpy was been killed again by E. Flippy by pushing his head down into the hot water which melt his face, but Lumpy shoved some hot dogs into E. Flippy's nostrils just before he died.

Pop and Cub ran away after witnessed E. Flippy killed Sniffles, they left their Frisbee on the ground, only to be served as a new weapon for E. Flippy. E. Flippy strapped the Frisbee with sharp, pointy objects and threw it toward Pop, slicing him in half from waist down. Cub cried by the lost of his father, he attempted to stop E. Flippy's massacre by throwing stones at him, only to be thrown back by E. Flippy. The stones hit Cub at the eyes, head and eventually to his heart, killing him.

E. Flippy (Saw the Mole minding his own business): That's left with one victim. He he.

Flippy: He just a disabled, please! Spare him!

E. Flippy (Pissed): Quiet!

E. Flippy approached the Mole, only to be hit by the Mole's stick. He tried again but he was hit again in 4 different locations by the Mole. E. Flippy removed the Mole's stick. Realising that his stick was gone, he began to search for it franticly, he founded what he felt like a pair of dog tags, he ripped it off hard, but with Flippy's head, putting the killing spree to an end.

The Mole got back his stick and continued plucking flowers, completely unaware what happened to him nearby. (He is blinded!)

**THE END…Wait? What about Flaky? Well, for your information, she was killed after she rolled down the hill and her head was mashed by a wood processing factory owned by Handy down below.**


End file.
